You Found Me
by PhoenixSpirit10500
Summary: SongFic, a Ron and Hermione, Hermione realises that she isn't alone.


Ron and Hermione

**Ron and Hermione- You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah**

**etc**

**Wow, my first fan fic that has been read by one of my beta's!**

**Yay**

**Yeah, so obviously it's a songfic**

**DUH**

**Enjoy :D**

You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson

Hermione laid in a bed in the hospital wing. She couldn't move, yet she couldn't rest.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high_

"Please let me wake up," she repeated to herself. "This is a dream, he didn't die. If I open my eyes, he will be there."

_I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

She opened her eyes. Then shut them again. Fresh tears trickled from her eyes. Only Harry and Ron were there. Not him. "Maybe I didn't see him," She opened her eyes again, but no, he wasn't.

"Hermione? Please, talk to us. Don't close your eyes-" Ron begged. Harry gripped her hand tightly. She closed her eyes again slowly shaking her head.

Hermione whimpered, "Please, leave me be. Just leave. Please."

Silence. She opened them again. They didn't say anything, but they were still there.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

A few days later she was sat in bed, but was still unable to move. She stared blankly at the opposite wall. Harry was talking to Professor Dumbledore about what had happened in the maze, but Ron was still there. He hadn't left her side since she collapsed.

"Hermione?" he asked, "When you want to, you can talk to me." All she did was nod in return.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

Ron was still there when she came back to school. They had a few days left before the holidays.

He held her hand between classes and never asked her to help with his homework. He sat in silence with her until he talked to her.

Hermione was still in a state of shock. Cedric had promised her that nothing bad would happen to him.

He had broken that promise.

__

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me 

On the night before they left for home, Hermione was packing with the help of Ginny.

She came across a photo album. Without thinking she sat down and opened it.

There they were. Together. Happy.

2 years of memories.

She broke down and cried. Ginny looked at her and gasped. She tore the album from her hands and held her as she cried.

_  
And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

On the way home, she was next to Ginny and Ron. She felt weak but a little better.

Ginny had told Harry and Ron at the leaving feast. Ron had dragged her out of the hall and up to his dormitory.

"Hermione! You have to stop! He is gone OK? He wouldn't want you to be weak and cry all the time. He would want you to get on with your life, talk with your friends, laugh, and smile! I haven't seen you smile since he died. I haven't seen you laugh. You haven't spoken one word to me or Harry. We're worried, we are trying to comfort you but you just brush us off. You don't realize but we are hurting too. Harry more than me; he saw him die Hermione! He saw Voldemort return and he has tried to carry on and not sit around and mope."

Hermione looked him in the eyes when he ranted.

She opened her mouth.

"I- I can't….I can't believe he's gone. He- he promised me," her voice broke. Ron sighed and held her. He sat her down as she poured her heart out to him.

They spent the night like that.

The last thing she uttered before she fell asleep was,

"Cedric left me- alone."

Ron brushed her hair from her face,

"No, you're not alone, you have me, always have, always will."

And even though she was asleep, somehow, she heard him.

_  
(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_


End file.
